just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Unknown Coaches
In the main series of Just Dance there have been dancers that have appeared in pictures and/or videos that do not have a known set song and do not appear in the final version of the games. Here is a list of them. (Only ones that seem to be prominent will be listed) Seen in the game (Mashup, Puppet/Party Master, other) These dancers have actually been seen in the game, but do not have their own song in a game. Purple Dressed dancer A dancer dressed in purple and has her hair in two buns appeared in the Baby One More Time mashup in Just Dance 3. It is unknown what the dancer's song was at the time as it was never seen in any material for Just Dance 3 or in any of the past games in the series. The dancer later appeared in the Oops!... I Did It Again and Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) mashups, both in Just Dance 4. When the Just Dance Soundless Quiz added more dancers and songs in the game, the dancer appeared again, this time in a color scheme of orange and purple. If a player selects Baby One More Time, it will show that it's correct, indicating that this dancer was for Baby One More Time. It is unknown though whether or not if the song was originally for that dancer instead of the Dance Crew one in the final game or if it was an Alternate Version. Leaf Dancer A dancer with a green leaf outfit appears in various Puppet Masters in Just Dance 4. The name the move was given was called "Dancing Leaf" and it had two different sets of moves, both with the same name. The dancer also appeared in How-To pictures on how to download new songs for Just Dance 4. The song it was associated with was Brand New Start, but due to the fact that Kids in America was also called that in a How-To image, the dancer was most likely not for Brand New Start. An image with a background was also found and it showed the dancer in front of a pink background. Disco Ball Dancer A dancer with a disco ball for a head appears in many Party Masters and Mashups in Just Dance 2014. It also appears twice in two of the settings in Gentleman. An avatar for it is also shown and can be unlocked for 500 Mojo Coins. Despite all of this, the dancer does not have a known song. Blurred Lines Dancer A dancer with long dreadlocks can be seen in the background of Blurred Lines. Files for the game reveleaed the file name having "mandown" in it, possibly meaning that the dancer was for Mandown by Rihanna. Christmas Dancer A dancer in a holiday themed dress appears in the Dark Horse mashup and Party Masters of Holding Out for a Hero and Summer, but she has not appeared with an associated song. Some people have dubbed the dancer's song to be All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey as the file names for the dancer has "alliwant" in it. Polka Dot Dancer A dancer in a polka dotted dress was seen in the Ain't No Mountain High Enough mashup, but is not seen anywhere else in any game. Some people have dubbed the song Respect by Aretha Franklin as the song for the dancer as files show that the name of the clip the dancer is in has the word "respect" in it. Avatar Dancer Some of the avatars for dancers appear in Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015, but have no known songs. These are a girl with a blue hat and a girl with tall black hair. UnknownDancer5.PNG|Dancer with a disco ball for a head UnknownDancer4.PNG|The dancer that appears in the background for Blurred Lines. Possibly the dancer for Mandown UnknownDancer2015Avatar.png|One of the avatars for an unknown song Seen outside of the game These dancers have been seen on various media for the series, but have not appeared in the game itself Checkerboard Sweater and Hat dancer The checkerboard sweater and hat dancer is a dancer that appears in various trailers, videos, and images of Just Dance 2. Despite appearing in a lot of the media, it doesn't appear in the final game. Blue Jacket and Hat dancer A dancer with a blue jacket and hat can be seen on various types of media for Just Dance 2. Like the checkerboard sweater and hat dancer, it doesn't appear in the final game. Another version of the dancer is shown with a red jacket instead of a blue one. While it is unknown what song this is for, it is possible that it was for I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas as a live performance of the song has people doing moves that are similar to the ones shown in a certain video showing off the dancer. Irregardless, I Gotta Feeling was put on the tracklist for Just Dance 2016 with a different dancer than the one mentioned here. Dressed Dancer A dancer that appears in one of the E3 trailers for Just Dance 2 was not in the final version of the game. It had a big pink and green dress. Harlem Shake Dancers A guy and a girl can be seen in the Harlem Shake video posted on Just Dance's Youtube channel and in some E3 trailers for Just Dance 2014. Despite this, the dancers don't appear in the game. American Dancer A dancer with a design of the US on her shorts appears in a Showreel for Just Dance 3 and Just Dance 4, but it does not appear in either of those game. Some people have dubbed this dance for the song Move Your Body by Beyonce as the moves shown are similar to the ones in the video. Tall Dancer A tall dancer was seen in a Showreel for Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Wii U. (It has since been removed) It is unknown what song that dancer was assigned. UnknownDancer1.png|Checkboard Sweater and Hat Dancer UnknownDancer3.png|Blue Jacket and Hat dancer (Possibly for I Gotta Feeling) UnknownDancer2.png|Dressed Dancer UnknownDancers.PNG|The two dancers in the Harlem Shake video and in the E3 trailer for Just Dance 2014 AmericanDancer|The "American Dancer" UnknownJapanSong.jpg|The dancer seen in the showreel for Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Wii U